Midnight Spin
by louiselane
Summary: Future Fic. On New Year’s Eve, Superman takes Lois to catch all the Midnights around the world.


**Title:** Midnight Spin  
**Author:** Louise  
**Rating:** Pg-13  
**Spoilers:** None.  
**Category:** Romance   
**Pairing:** Lois/Clark  
**Disclaimer:** Obviously, I don't own Smallville or its characters. No infringement intended.  
**Summary:** Future Fic. On New Year's Eve, Superman takes Lois to catch all the Midnights around the world.   
**Dedication:** To Rachel for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English. Inspired by a comic story with the same plot.

_  
London, 2017, New Year's._

_Zoooommmmmmmmmmmmm !_

Superman and Lois flew faste through the British skies during the New Year's, celebrating the year of 2017. Since this was the first year they had spent married, Clark decided to introduce Lois to a tradition that he heir from his father Jonathan Kent that he liked to call "The Midnight spin".

Since he was one of the fastest men alive, every year he caught all the midnights around the world during New Year's Eve.

"Wow… it's like that the whole night?" Lois asked, holding very tight her arms around Superman's neck. Lois still didn't know so much about her husband, and every little detail still amazed her, how wonderful and good he was. "And you actually catch all them?"

"Usually." Superman said still flying with Lois holding him tight. "I lose track on time and it only gives me a few minutes before the next one."

"You will actually do all of them tonight?" Lois asked still amazed with what her husband could do.

"That's the plan." he said, grinning, and Lois smiled with a silly grin to him.

"But why you do that?"

"Look, Lois. It's starting!"

Suddenly a colorful fireworks starts to blow in front of them announced the New Year in England.

"Happy New Year, Lois!"

"Happy New Year, Clark… again!" Lois said giggling at him while they were still floating above the British skies. "And I thought I knew all the rights to be Mrs. Superman. That's amazing, Clark."

"Wait until Sydney. You'll gonna cry. It's beautiful." Superman replied with a silly face.

"How many do you usually catch?" Lois asked curiously as they landed in the Big Ben.

"By the end of the night, nineteen… I think." Superman explained as they stood in the Big Ben watching the view from London. Lois had already spent New Years Eve in different places when she was a teenager, always traveling around the world with her father and sister. But Clark showed her a new meaning of how to spend New Year abroad.

"You are out of this world, Smallville." Lois pointed with a smirk in her face watching his expressions carefully. "When you said I would have an unforgettable night I never thought … I think I should be used to your surprises by now, right?"

"Right." Superman said caressing her before putting her in his arms for Lois's surprise.

"Wow."

"Ready for Times Square?" He asked as Lois put her arms around his neck and looked at him carefully before giving him a passionate kiss.

"Bring it on!" she said before they rushed faster than a speeding bullet in the skies. "You never seem to amaze me, Clark Kent!"

"I do that always for you, Lois. Only for you." Superman confessed while they were flying together during the night. "I never did this before with anyone. You are the first one."

"Wow… then… I'm honored to be the first to catch all the midnights with you, Clark. Thank you."

"You welcome, Miss Lane." He said in a sarcastic tone for Lois surprise. She looked at him teasingly. "I mean… Mrs Kent."

"That's better!" Lois said before noticing they were already landing next to Times Square. They entered in an alley so that Superman could change his outfit for Clark's as they went back together to watch the New Year in New York.

"Wow… It's been a long time since I visited New York. Last time I came here was when we were dating and decided to do a road trip with my sister. Let me just said it didn't work out."

"I remember about this trip. Your father came from Washington to bring Lucy back to Switzerland right?" Clark asked as they walked through the streets with Clark's arms around Lois's waist. They joined the crow to watch the ball falls in Times Square.

"3…2…1…" The crow said in unison waiting for the ball falls before thousands of fireworks starts to explode in front of their eyes. "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year… Lois."

"Happy New Year, Clark."

Later, already in the nineteen New Year's turn, they were finally in Sydney. Lois and Superman were flying around and Lois had tears on her eyes, after watching the fireworks in Australia.

"You are right, Clark. It's beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You welcome, Lois." Superman answered also with tears in his eyes. "I think Sydney is my favorite part of the night. And being here with you just makes it even more special."

"You are really an old fashioned guy, aren't you?" Lois teased as they landed in a building to watch the fireworks sitting in the roof. "So, what's our next stop?" Lois asked, curiously as always, as she started to caress Superman's thick hair. She brought his face closer to hers and they shared a tender kiss.

"Tokyo, Rio de Janeiro, China , Gotham and finally Metropolis." Superman informed her as they kept watching the fireworks in delight.

"Can you do that again next year, Smallville?"

"That's my plan." He said flirting with her as they got up still watching the fireworks. They shared another passionate kiss before he put her in his arms again.

"Tokyo?" She asked with a silly grin.

"Tokyo."

Four cities later, they were finally back in Metropolis. They arrived in the Daily Planet roof as Clark put his fancy tux and Lois was dressing a very sexy blue dress with a cleavage in the back. They had glasses and a bottle of champagne next to them as suddenly Perry White and Jimmy Olsen interrupted their kiss to wish them a Happy New Year.

"Lois… Clark!" Perry screamed excited as they noticed Lucy was next to Jimmy. They were dating. "You made it!"

"Yes, Perry. We did." Clark chuckled fixing his glasses. "We took a little while to come because of…" He gazed at Lois searchng for a good excuse as Lois looked at him and smiled.

"The traffic. It's terrible. Took us a while to drive back from our apartment and then arrive here. That was … awful. Really really awful!"

"Lois!" Lucy exclaimed happy to see her older sister.

"Lucy!" Lois came closer to hug her younger sister who she hadn't seen for a long time. "I thought you were in Vancouver. What happened?"

"Change of plans. I couldn't spend New Year away from my boyfriend." She pointed hugging Jimmy and blinking to Lois. "And away from my favorite sister, of course."

"Lucy, dear. I'm your only sister." Lois pointed out sarcastically. "Don't try to be sweet with me. I know you. What do you want this time?"

"Can I crash in your apartment?" Lucy asked with shining eyes hopeful that Lois would help her. "But only tomorrow. Today I'll be on Jimmy's after the party."

"Of course, Lucy." Clark said before Lois could say anything. "You are family. Anything you need will be a pleasure."

"Sure." Lois finally said before give Clark a hard look. "But please, be careful this time okay? I don't want daddy to blame me again for your problems."

"Don't worry, sis. He is in Washington tonight and far away from his daughters. I think we are safe from his judgments for tonight." Lucy pointed as they noticed the fireworks started to blow in Metropolis's sky. "Look, it's starting!"

"You stay here! I'll look for Alice!" Perry announced before vanishing from the roof leaving Lois, Clark, Lucy and Jimmy alone.

"Okay, chief!" Lois and Clark said in unison before everybody started to sing Auld Lang Syne. They hugged each other gathering Happy New Year's before Lois & Clark and Jimmy & Lucy shared a passionate kiss.

"Happy New Year!" They said together as they noticed Perry coming back to their side with Alice White by his side.

"I found her!" Perry announced as they finally meet Alice, Perry's wife. She was a old woman with white hair wearing a grey dress. "Kids, this is my wife, Alice!"

"Nice to meet you!" Lois shook hands with her giving a sympathetic smile. "Perry talks so much about you, it's like I know you already."

"Thank you, dear. I could say the same. Perry can only talk about his intrepid reporter and her husband. The best journalist team in town." Alice said with a smile.

"Wow. Thank you. It's an honor to know you, Mrs White." Clark said very politely making Alice laugh.

"Yeah, he told me you are a gentleman. Please, call me Alice."

"All right. It's nice to meet you Alice." Clark repeat making Perry's wife smile at them.

"I'm sorry I missed your wedding. It was a hard year for us with Jerry and everything. But I'm sure Perry was great as one of the best men."

"He was." Lois nodded with a sly grin. "He was the best."

"Thank you, Lois." Perry said hugging her in a tender embrace.

"You welcome chie…Perry."

_Smallville_

They arrived later that night to spend the rest of the night with Martha Kent and while Clark was playing with Shelby , Martha and Lois were chatting in the kitchen while Lois was looking strangely to a cookie Martha wanted her to eat to bring good luck in the new year.

"Are you sure about this Mrs Kent? I know you did that wonderful turkey because I can smell it."

"I know pickles with cheese cookie is not so much appealing but it's Kent tradition and we do it since before Clark was born. And always brought us good luck. You don't want to change that, right Lois?"

Lois keept looking at the cookie before swallowing with a gulp. "You really know how to make me feel guilty, Mrs Kent."

"Jonathan's father always made everybody eat before midnight. I know you are a few minutes late but… you had a busy night."

"Everything for the tradition. I'm starting to figure out where Clark took that from. So… when this Midnight trips around the world started?"

Martha sighs for a moment and go to the window stare at the stars. "In the same year he started to fly after Jonathan passed away." Martha explained with a very smile. "He just wanted to know if he could. Can you imagine when you are nineteen be able to celebrate New Years in all hourly spindle?"

"I understand." Lois nodded before throwing away the other cookie she was supposed to eat before Martha noticed.

"He learned with Jonathan. My beloved husband used to do that during New Years, even if we went to bed early, when was midnight he awake to check if Clark was having good dreams."

Martha keept looking at the sky thinking about her beloved husband when Lois approached her and put her hand in Martha's shoulder. "I'm sure he taught Clark well. No wonder he is the good man he is today. All because of Mr Kent."

"Yeah, you are right Lois."

Clark opened the door and entered at the house with Shelby running and barking happyly, for Lois desperation, since the dog decided to jump on her.

"No, Shelby!" Lois cried, already annoyed by the dog.

"It's nice that you decided spent the rest of your night here with me, kids. It means a lot." Martha said hugging Lois and Clark. "So, come on. I'll make the bed from Clark's old room to be more appealing for a couple. Unless you agree to do your old arrangements." Martha suggested with a smirk in the corner of her lips.

"You mean, like Lois in my bed and me on the couch?" Clark asked raising his eyebrow. "No, thanks."

"All right, let's go upstairs then." Martha pointed before noticing Lois and Clark gazed into each other's eyes. "I have a better idea. You stay here. I'll do the necessary arrangements and when I'm done, I call you."

"Sounds good to me." Lois smiled hugging Clark who had his arms around her waist.

"It's great, thanks Mom."

After Martha went to Clark's room, Lois and Clark shared a tender and passionate kiss while they were watching the sky. It was already 01 am and the fireworks were starting to fade away.

"You know, I think it was a wonderful idea to spend the rest of our trip here." Lois pointed out without let go of Clark's embrace. "At least we would give your mother some company."

"I'm glad you liked my suggestion, honey. I didn't want for my mom to spend the night alone." Clark said as they were watching the stars.

"Happy New Year, Smallville… again!" Lois said giggling kissing her husband with tenderness. "I hope you have a super year!"

"Happy New Year, Lois. And with you by my side, I have no doubt about that."

Ten minutes later they were still watching the sky when they noticed Martha in the top of the stairs.

"Kids?" Your bed is ready."

"Great." They said in unison.

"Thanks mom." Clark said hugging his mother with love as Lois did the same. "Happy New Year."

"Happy new Year, sweetheart."

Later at the morning in Clark's room, the sun light started to shoot him in the eye, waking him up. He was wearing red boxers with nothing to cover his bare muscular chest while Lois was wearing her baby blue nightgown. Clark moved his body next to Lois to hug her tight as Lois opened her eyes still yawning a little sleepy.

"I had good dreams all night, Smallville. Thank you."

"Happy New Year, Lois. I love you."

"I love you too, Clark." she said before they shared a very passionate kiss.

**The End**


End file.
